Old Wounds
Old Wounds is the third campaign mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The player takes control of Alex Mason, who helps fend off a Russian attack on a Mujahideen compound in Afghanistan. Characters *Alex Mason (playable) *Jason Hudson *Frank Woods *Tian Zhao *Viktor Reznov *Lev Kravchenko (K.I.A) *Mullah Rahmaan Plot After hearing of Raul Menendez's involvement in selling firearms in Afghanistan, Mason and his team are sent there to rendezvous with a contact from China, Tian Zhao, to go to the Mujahideen base and get wind of Menendez's involvement through their contact in the Mujahideen, Rahmaan, who in an quid pro quo exchange demands weapons in exchange for his knowledge on Menendez. However, as the Mujahideen have little experience in using the American weapons, Woods suggests they join them in the front lines. Rahmaan seems reluctant to comply with Woods's request, however, before he has time to reply, he is interrupted by an Soviet attack on the compound. Mason, Zhao, Woods, and their fellow soldier go out to repel Soviet attacks in various locations around the mission locale. After they successfully hold off an attack at a weapons cache, Mason, Woods, and Zhao are called back to the Mujahideen compound, and witness a massive, final Russian attack on the way, which is spearheaded by a colossal tank. The three, along with other soldiers, charge in head-on to meet the Russians in battle. After being his horse is killed, Mason avoids being ran over by the massive Russian tank he saw through the binoculars before the charge. After Woods assists him in getting on the tank, Kravchenko is shown to survived, and it re-triggers the numbers, and Mason begins to hear Viktor Reznov's voice in his head once again as Woods examines the unconscious Kravchenko. Mason or Woods can kill Kravchenko during interrogation. Rahmaan then betrays Woods, Mason, Hudson, and Zhao either way, claiming them to be the true enemy, and leaves them in the desert to die. After some time has elapsed an aged Reznov will appear to rescue the team. Woods presumed it was just Mason's imagination playing tricks on him. Video Walkthrough 5q_cTykX6sQ Weapons Loadout Reccomended Loadout *AK-47 with Extended Clip *Makarov Found in Level *AK-47 *AK-74u *FIM-92 Stinger Access Kit Usages *Pulwar sword is accessible at the beginning, after the player is told to mount on the horse; just a bit further from the horse the player will find a mummified corpse which will have a pulwar sword impaled onto it. *Mortar rounds are available in a locked room inside the cave; before the player exits the cave to mount for the front, pick the locked door at the entrance of the cave, there the player will find the mortar rounds. *Anti-tank mine are accessible at the other side of the platform where the player gets the Stinger launcher; close to the 2 Soviet snipers there's a locked ammo crate where you'll find the anti-tank mine. Challenges Completing 2 challenges unlocks the Hip Accuracy perk. Completing 5 challenges unlocks the MM1 Grenade Launcher and the War Machine. *Eliminate enemy personnel (x15) with pulwar sword. *Destroy enemy helo with a mortar *Destroy tank with anti-tank mine. *Run down enemy personnel (x10) on horseback. *Destroy enemy helo with truck mounted MG. *Destroy enemy helos (x4) at North Pass. *Utilize Stinger (without aircraft lock-on) to destroy enemy helo. *Eliminate enemy personnel (x25) using alternate fire mode on Stinger. *Collect intel (x3) *100% survivability rating. Gallery Mujahideen betrayal BOII.png|Mujahideen's betrayal. Meeting with Zhao Old Wounds BOII.png|Meeting with Tian Zhao. Discussing defense plan BOII.png|Discussing the defense plan. Mujahideen cave BOII.png|Entering the Mujahideen hideout. Kravchenko's interrogation BOII.png|Kravchenko's interrogation. Mason resisting the numbers BOII.png|Mason attempting to resist the numbers. Betrayal BOII.png|The Mujahideen choking Woods. Reznov horse BOII.png|Viktor Reznov coming to save Mason. Reznov Old Wounds BOII.png|"Reznov" grabbing his water canteen. Intel Items 8kyrDQmG1eo Achievements/Trophies Shifting Sands (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Gather intel on Menendez from Mullah Rahmaan. Old Fashioned (50 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete "Pyrrhic Victory", "Old Wounds", "Time and Fate", and "Suffer with Me" in Veteran. Trivia *This is the first mission in the Call of Duty series where the player uses a horse for transportation. *The final tank scene is extremely similar to the tank scene in the movie Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, where the protagonist lands on top of the tank via horse, fights the antagonist on the tank, and escapes at the last minute just before the tank is destroyed. *Grigori Weaver is referenced in this mission when Woods ask Kravchenko if he believes "An eye for an eye", as Kravchenko gouged Weaver's eye in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *References to the Taliban are made in this mission where the Muhajadeen leader tells Woods that the Americans will 'always be our enemies'. *Using a weapon that requires two hands, like a pistol with a Tactical Knife, will make the player ride without holding the reins. **The player will still not be able to knife on horseback. *Using the Minigun or Death Machine will remove Mason's left hand from the model as if he is firing one-handed. *Woods incorrectly calls the Stinger an RPG. *When Mason is readying his gun to shoot Kravchenko, the player has no shadow, but the pistol does, meaning the pistol looks as if it's floating when Mason cocks it. *When Hudson introduces Mullah Rahmaan to Woods and Mason, Rahmaan says, "We need weapons, not soldiers." This is because Rahmaan and the Mujahideen are part of Menendez's gun running operation. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Levels